


criminal minds blurbs

by hxrricanenic



Series: tumblr celebration blurbs [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Knives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxrricanenic/pseuds/hxrricanenic
Summary: thirteen blurbs posted on my tumblr for a 500 follower celebration. these have all been edited since posting originally, as i wanted to edit them and improve on my writing.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: tumblr celebration blurbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168883
Kudos: 5





	criminal minds blurbs

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Is that blood?” “Yes but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-” “You are literally bleeding.”  
> lowercase intended!

yeah, you definitely should’ve listened to hotch. 

his exact words to you had been, “y/n, you need to wait for backup, you can’t just go in there alone.” yet, here you were, tiptoeing around the unsubs small house in search of where he was hiding his latest victim. you sighed softly, cursing yourself mentally for disobeying hotch’s orders. he wouldn’t just be mad at you for going against his orders as unit chief, he’d be upset that his idiot girlfriend willingly put her life in danger. 

hearing muffled screams behind one of the doors, you carefully made your way over and grasped the doorknob softly. to your surprise, it turned. unsure if you were relieved or annoyed, you pushed the door open, stopping in your tracks. pressing a knife to the victim’s throat, the unsub looked up at you, a devilish smile taking over his face. 

_“y/n, where are you?”_ hotch spoke through the mic in your ear. 

“i need you to put the weapon down,” you said calmly to the unsub, not breaking eye contact as you raised your own gun.

 _“you went in without backup?”_ hotch hissed, making you wince slightly. 

“she deserves to die!” the unsub screamed, his victim sobbing with the knife slowly pressed harder against her throat. 

“no, she doesn’t,” you spoke, voice smooth as to show no emotion that would cause the unsub to act erratically. “just put the knife down and all of this will stop.” 

being calm didn’t seem to work. the unsub lunged at you, knife coming dangerously close to your abdomen. you were able to fire a shot as he knocked you down, the bullet going through his head. you felt the knife graze your arm as it fell from the dead man’s grasp, but that was the least of your concerns. 

_“y/n, we’re coming in.”_ hotch muttered into the mic. before he and the rest of the team could even make it to the door, you walked out, helping the victim reach the ambulance. 

hotch ran up to you, pulling you to the side. “what happened?” he asked. 

“oh, the unsub came after me so i shot him,” you explained simply, like this was the kind of thing that happened daily. 

“oh, okay- wait. y/n,” hotch said quickly, grabbing your arm. “is that blood?”

“yes, but that doesn’t matter right now, what matters is-”

“you’re literally bleeding,” hotch cut you off. “first you went into the unsub’s house alone, and then you come out with a bleeding arm from his knife?”

“it’s superficial, aaron,” you argued. “it’ll heal quickly. 

“y/n, that doesn’t matter,” hotch sighed, his eyes softening as he brought you over to one of the spare medics. “i love you, i don’t want you to get hurt.”

“i love you too,” you murmured, smiling as you sat down and let the worker begin to fix up your arm. 

“are you going to pull this shit again?” hotch asked, only half joking. 

“we’ll see.”


End file.
